


Lo que las lágrimas dicen

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, General, Manga Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una mujer que llora no está mintiendo, ella sufre y yo le quitaré ese sufrimiento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que las lágrimas dicen

**Título:** Lo que las lágrimas dicen.

 **Autor:** Naghi-Tan

 **Clasificación:** PG-13

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Sanji/Violet

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Género:** Fluff

 **Advertencias:** No

 **Spoilers:** Si no vas por la Saga de Dressrossa… abstente a seguir leyendo.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **One Piece** no me pertenecen, son creaciones de **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Una mujer que llora no está mintiendo, ella sufre y yo le quitaré ese sufrimiento.

 **Tabla:** Helados **No. Y Reto:** 011\. Mora.

 **Número de palabras:** 308

 

 

**Capitulo Único.**

_“Un hombre debe perdonar las mentiras de una mujer”_

Kuroashi no Sanji

 

 

 

 

 

Cuando le pidió ayuda, con esas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, el aceptó, no importaba que aquello fuera una trampa, si una mujer lloraba... jamás mentiría.

 

.

 

 

.

 

.

 

—Como lo suponía— se rio Violet—, eres un ser por demás enfermo, por eso no confío en los hombres.

Sanji estaba tirado en el piso, con heridas por todo su cuerpo, más al parecer no trataba de defenderse, sintió como la mujer le hacía hincarse, para después darle una potente patada en el rostro. Las burlas de los hombres no se hicieron esperar.

—Tenían razón al decirme que serias una presa fácil— las manos de Violet le acomodaron el saco y la corbata—, tu debilidad son las mujeres, Kuroashi.

—Lo son— dijo el rubio sonriendo—, pero nunca dudaré de las lágrimas de una mujer… Violet-chwan, cuando me pediste ayuda… lo hiciste con lágrimas verdaderas, y por eso estoy aquí, si esto te hace feliz, haz conmigo lo que te plazca.

Y ahí, con la duda en la mente, Violet no supo que hacer, nunca ningún hombre le había dicho aquello.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

—Kuroashi— susurró oculta en un callejón, no le importó que estuviera con otros dos hombres—, tienes que apurarte, piensan atacar al Sunny.

Vio como el rubio daba un respingo y le sonreía, ¿por qué no podía tener a un hombre así? Tan dispuesto a arriesgarse a como lo hacia él, ella sentía que no se lo merecía, Kuroashi era muy atento, y ella era una asesina, quien había traicionado a Doflamingo para ayudar al cocinero de los mugiwara.

—Violet-chwan, te ayudaré cuando terminemos con esta misión— le dijo—, sé por tus ojos que sufres.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación amarga que inundaba su boca, porque ella ya sabía que no lo dejaría, sabía que sus problemas eran de ella.

 

 **Notas de Naghi-Tan:** Es un drabble, owo espero les haya gustado. 


End file.
